The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles having a foam material sun visor body, e.g. a body which consists of polypropylene particle foam, and which is provided in its broad side with a recess into which a mirror held by a frame is inserted.
Various systems are known for fastening a mirror to a sun visor body. Mirror frames are frequently welded to a cover which surrounds the sun visor body. But this limits the selection of the material of the frame and prevents its removal from the sun visor body. These disadvantages are present also in the case of traditional glued attachments. In other traditional systems of mirror attachment, the sun visor body is provided locally with inserts formed therein which have developments thereon for clamping, screwing or clipping to mounting elements which are arranged on the mirror frame. The disadvantage of this is the expense of manufacture and the fact that subsequent mirror removal is frequently difficult.